


「本马达」Carnival

by nejiang



Category: Ben Affleck - Fandom, Matt Damon - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 08:48:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9064723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nejiang/pseuds/nejiang
Summary: pwp，一发完，一个cp的小黄趴梗，很污很多拉郎，慎





	

迎着阳光坐了一圈过山车，Ben和Matt下来后全身都轻飘飘的，一人抱着一个毛绒熊玩偶走在热闹的游乐场里，找个僻静的花坛边分吃完一份刨冰。

吃完发现，他们好像迷路了。

这个游乐园他们来过很多次，印象里从来没有这么个角落。

“你记得来过这儿吗？”Matt看看四周，问Ben。

Ben摇摇头：“也许是新开辟的？你看那边有个路牌。”

Ben走到路牌底下眯眼看了看，转头对Matt说：“那边新开一家占卜馆，正在开业酬宾呢。”

Matt凑过去顺着Ben指的方向看到一顶红色挂着彩灯的帐篷，门口大大的“买一送一”字样吸引了他的注意力。

“那太好了。好久没有新工作，账户里都要没钱了，要是很贵的话就不玩了。”Matt说。

“去看看吧，算一下剧本能不能顺利开拍。”Ben拉住他往前走。

和游乐园里其他地方不同，附近一带异常冷清，除了他们两个连只乌鸦都没有。占卜馆隐藏在大花坛和几顶花花绿绿的帐篷后，硕大的宣传标语和闪烁的彩灯，周围却杳无人迹，看起来莫名有些诡异不详。

Ben和Matt在门口停下来，互相看一眼，思考着同样的问题。

“就是没人光顾才高促销吧。”Ben说，“试试看，大不了不准而已。”

Matt点点头，掀开门口的布帘。

里面光线突然变暗，进门就是一条暗道。第二层门似乎是感应的，Ben和Matt放下布帘后，移门缓缓开启，露出一条窄道，两人下了几级台阶，又走上几级，突然眼前豁然开朗，来到一间六角形，墙壁嵌满镜子的空房间。

“欢迎进入占卜馆，活动期间买一送一，送完为止，要抓紧时间哦。”

空旷无人的房间里传出广播声，Matt左看右看没有找到声源，除了中间支撑帐篷的四根立柱，只有他和Ben，以及无数镜面折射出的一高一矮两个年轻男孩的虚像。

“咦，有客人诶⋯⋯”例行广播结束后，又响起一个人声，声音被处理过，听起来机械僵硬，语气里却有点跃跃欲试的意味，“亲爱的客人，你们想算点什么呢？”

他说完，四周的镜子一阵颜色变换，里面的年轻男孩消失，变成一张占卜桌和后面带着面具不辨性别老少的巫师。

Matt看看Ben，舔下嘴唇问：“你是怎么算？外面贴的买一送一是算两个人，付一个人的钱是吧？”

“你说那个哦，那个对你们不适用。”面具后的声音说。

Matt敏锐地感到他们似乎碰到了挂羊头卖狗肉的欺诈行为，马上反问道：“为什么？”

“因为啊，你们两个共享一个命运，要当成一个人来算。不过价格上都一样，所以放轻松嘛。说说你们想算什么？”

Matt皱皱眉，觉得对方在故弄玄虚，Ben却很无所谓的样子，笑了下说：“就算算未来的感情，事业，还有生活什么的吧。你说的共享一个命运是什么意思？我们的命运一样吗？”

“唔⋯⋯你看完就懂啦。”

“看？看什么？”Ben盯着镜子里的面具之一追问。

机械的人声却没再回答，四面墙壁再次流光闪烁，与此同时，头顶透明的天花板上忽然降下浓密的烟雾，占卜室瞬间变成一个被摇晃过的可乐罐，什么也看不清。

 

Matt站在烟雾里睁大眼，下意去拉身边的Ben，却摸了一手空。

他找不到Ben了，喊名字也没人理。

等雾气终于渐渐消散，占卜室重新现出原形，却又好像有哪里不太一样了。

Matt挥手，一边拍散面前残留的烟雾，一边往前走。只是一个眨眼的时间，眼前忽然凭空出现一对拥抱的情侣，仔细看一眼，Matt吓了一跳，穿着军装抱在一起的两个人分明就是他和Ben。

Matt惊讶得捂住自己的嘴，一错神，他们旁边又出现一对，然后是另一对，再一对。

原本空旷的房间越来越拥挤。

奇异的是，那些一对一对的人全都是他和Ben，或者说，是他和Ben的样子，有的衣衫不整，有的压根没穿衣服，在浴室一样烟雾弥漫的房间里，正在做什么好事。

随着他往前走，所有凝固的人像忽然活动起来，还传来说话声。

 

“⋯⋯所以，我眼睁睁看着最好的朋友死在我面前。”

“而我眼前死了一个小队的人，上尉，军医，还有其他战友，都是为了救我⋯⋯”

“嘘，别哭。”

是那对穿军装的人。

高大英俊的空军大兵爱怜地圈住理成短发衣衫破破烂烂的自己，不，Matt想那不是他，是另外一个人，发色比他暗淡，正抿嘴闭眼流泪。而头发染成金色的Ben低头，舔干他眼角的泪水，撩开他身上的衬衫。

两人都只有上身穿着衣物，下身赤裸地紧贴着，Ben埋在他体内，把他压在立柱上抱住他喘息。举起他的腿时，Matt看到他们胯间相连的地方渗出白浊的体液，他的肛口正在被逐渐撑满，显然埋在里面的东西经过休整重振旗鼓，金发的Ben一边挺腰耸动一边舔吻他脸上的湿痕。

身高差的关系，只能单腿着地的Matt渐渐被操得离开地面，太舒服，或者太痛苦，一直抿嘴忍耐着的人终于啜泣出声，抓紧Ben的军装外套，嘴唇微张，呻吟着哭泣。

 

嘈杂暧昧的声浪里，Matt还听到别的对话。

这一对里的Ben和他认识的那个年纪相近，他自己看起来却有了些年纪，戴着眼镜，像个温文尔雅的教授，他都有些认不出自己。

“教授，你觉得是把矿工培养成宇航员容易，还是让宇航员变成矿工容易？”

“呃，我是学植物的，虽然在火星上生活过，但是开矿和天文都不在我的研究范围内。”

“植物啊，真是不巧，我都是在寸草不生的地方工作。”

“是呢，采矿也是很辛苦的。”

“所以我们换个姿势吧。”

年轻锐气的Ben蹭蹭教授有些发灰的鬓角，接了一个湿吻后，把教授翻转过来，完全胀大的性器跟着转了一圈，狠狠擦过敏感的肉壁。教授不禁小声尖叫，抱住面前的立柱，光裸的屁股摇晃一下，小心调整角度让身后鲁莽的年轻人不会滑出去。

同样赤裸的Ben很快握住他柔韧的腰，顺势撞上去，清脆的肉体啪击声传出很远，湿滑的肠道被撞出一小股水渍。教授受不了的仰头喊出声，眼角被噎出点泪。

年轻人真是体力充沛。

他回头想让对方慢一点，轻一点，却一把被热情的小年轻捏住下巴接吻。

下身的攻击还在一刻不停继续。嘴巴被堵住，教授在接吻间隙溢出抑制不住断断续续的呻吟。

“教授，你听起来很开心，这样可以吗？”好不容易放开他后，年轻的Ben还在虚心向他请教。

 

 

Matt看得简直要昏过去，想找个立柱靠会儿缓一缓，然而每根柱边都在上演难以启齿的他自己的真人秀，他一边往前走，一边小心不要“打扰”到别人。然而，周围的人就像看不到他一样，身后走来一个戴眼镜板着脸看不出年纪的Ben，径直从他身上穿了过去。

Matt以为自己会像烟雾一样散掉，全身一软，差点从从空气里滑倒。Ben的手臂及时接住他，Matt回头，看到是自己熟悉的Ben心下稍安，抓住Ben抱怨地问：“你跑哪儿去了？”

Ben把他扶起来：“你跑哪儿去了？我一转身你就不见了，找了半天。”

Matt扁扁嘴，小声说：“你看见了吗？”

“你说⋯⋯”Ben指指周围正在忙碌的人群，“我⋯⋯你⋯⋯”

Matt红着脸点点头：“不太对劲啊。”

“这就是我们的未来？”Ben疑惑地说。

“你疯了吗？这就是不知道怎么搞出来的骗人花招，还这么下流，我简直不敢相信。”Matt有些激动地说，不敢太大声，“我要投诉他们！”

“但是Matt你仔细看，所有人都是我们两个的模样，有的年轻，和我们现在差不多，有的年长些，听起来都是不同职业，至于他们在做的事，”Ben停顿下，调整自己的语气，“也没什么不好理解，我们昨天不是还⋯⋯呵呵。”

Matt脸上的红云更浓了点，瞪瞪Ben：“你挺兴奋哈？”

“别这么看我啊，我要说的重点是，这不就是我们的未来吗？只是为什么没有演员呢？”

“说了都是骗人的了，你也信。”Matt不自在地顺着Ben的视线看过去说。

 

烟雾消散大半，六面镜墙迂回反射出赤裸交脔的男性裸体，像被关进性爱万花筒里，清楚地看到肉体摩擦的各个角度，湿儒的痕迹，喘息声。原本透明的穹顶上一直笼罩着烟雾，丝丝缕缕的雾气隔着阳光，仿佛钻石碎屑落在每个人身上，每个人都闪着光。

 

“你看那边。”Ben握住Matt的手，怕再被莫名分开，拉着Matt穿梭在压缩过的镜面盒子里，“就当做梦好了。”他对Matt说。

Ben指的方向是个人少的墙角。剃短发茬留着薄薄胡渣的Ben已经变得很成熟，靠墙坐着，朝面前发型相似的Matt眨下眼，那个Matt应该比现在年长几岁，看着却还像个高中生，他犹豫了下，最后还是乖乖坐到Ben的胯上。

“然后发生了什么？”Matt肉肉的臀缝坐在Ben勃起的器物上，来回滑动夹紧，轻声问。

Ben握住他的腰，在一次次滑动中慢慢顶开那个紧闭的肉洞，神情却是一贯的清醒冷静，除了嗓音含着情欲特有的沙哑：“然后你就在这儿看到我了。你们的脱身方法是技巧，我就是幸运。”

“奏效的技巧也是幸运，但是做我们这行运气最靠不住⋯⋯”Matt咬住嘴唇，适应异物入侵的过程，缓缓吐出口气，“他们叫我再去干一票，还没想好要不要答应。”

“你也说了，运气最靠不住。”Ben脱掉他的毛衣，两具赤裸的肉体撞到一起，Matt盘紧Ben的腰，Ben强壮的腰绷紧开始律动后，交谈便没办法再顺利进行下去。

 

“难道我们会走上犯罪的道路？”两人听了一会儿，Ben不可置信地说。

Matt翻个白眼：“快找到出口，离开这里！”

然而，他们逛了半圈，除了眼睁睁看自己的春宫戏，来时的暗门一直没能找到。

 

 

*

“Whoops。”面具后的巫师思考了半小时，总算想起哪里不对，“好像在迷幻剂里还多手加了勺春药？还是两勺？真是不小心啊，嘻嘻，按照这个配方他们会看到什么呢？”巫师托住面具上的下巴继续陷入沉思，忽然想起一件更紧要的事——下班时间到了。

“不管了，打折时难免出点问题嘛。”马上收拾收拾桌上的道具，愉快地下班了。

 

 

帐篷里依然迷雾遮顶，还未察觉到外面天色渐暗。

板着脸一丝不苟的Ben和戴墨镜穿衬衫打领带的Ben不约而同走向穿着棒球球衣还是少年模样的Matt，球衣明显不是他的尺寸，穿在身上直晃荡，遮住屁股露出细长光裸的两腿。

少年Matt看到他们过来，警觉地说：“找别人吧，我在等人。”

另外一个Ben及时出现，赤裸上身只穿一条棒球短裤，一伸手搭上Matt的肩，对两人道：“对，换个人，他有主了。”

 

另一边，正在过招的两个人十分引人注目。两人都身手极佳，每过一招各自身上就会少件衣服，不多时，全身上下都只剩一件上衣。

穿着黑色衬衫，两鬓泛白的Ben借着身高优势将Matt身上的T恤衫拉到他头顶，绑住他的手，肌肉强健的大腿抵上Matt的胯，把他按在镜壁上。

Matt像被某种味道或者视线钉住似的，不能动了。

两手被按在头顶，拉长的身体线条匀称诱人，身上覆着一层恰到好处的肌肉，却还有种纤细的少年感。

“我赢了。”Ben亲亲Matt削薄的短发说。Matt被他靠近后，下意偏头，往后躲了下。Ben看到他可爱的反应，挑挑一侧唇角，“那我就不客气了。”

Matt一下被他提起来，双脚离地，被迫和他视线平行，湛蓝的双眼无辜看着眼前的男人。

男人向他凑近一步，半敞的黑色衬衫下若隐若现的块状腹肌压向他鼓胀的内裤，一边看着他一边挺腰揉按。

青涩的身体禁不住撩拨，Matt很快收紧背部和大腿内侧，嘴唇张开条缝，漏出几声嘤咛。

男人很满意他的反应，不急着享用他，完美的菱形薄唇轻轻贴到他脸上，伸出舌尖舔了两下。

短短的胡茬刷子似的也从他的皮肤上滑过。

一声短促的呻吟终是没能绷住。被撑起的内裤上粘上深色的湿痕。

“你还等什么⋯⋯”被吊起来的Matt忍不住说，潮湿的蓝眼睛玻璃般剔透。

Ben比他大了一圈，挡在他身前，后面的人便什么也看不到。有两个人受到吸引转移阵地，两个都戴着眼镜，一个框镜，一个墨镜，前者走过来见情形有趣，于是帮忙按住Matt被缚的双手，眼神示意黑衬衫Ben“我来排个队，你继续”。

Ben扫了两人一眼，锐利的唇角线条微弯，当真不再客气，双手托住Matt的屁股扯下内裤，前后都在渗水的屁股暴露三人面前，Ben把两人勃起的地方握到一处套弄一阵，掰开粉软的臀瓣被来回揉搓，中间的肉洞终于张开口，颤抖着接纳了他。

戴墨镜那人听着动静，一手放到Matt轻颤的身上，只凭抚摸就能感受到年轻肌肤上的光泽，还有被摸的人加速的血流，以及被冲撞破碎的意识。

后面的镜子如实反射出看到的一切。

 

围观的Matt也都看到了。红云爆炸似的窜上他全身，他看看旁边一脸惊讶，还有些说不清到不明意味的Ben，气愤地踮脚去捂Ben的眼睛，告诉他，“不许看！”

Ben舔下干燥的嘴唇，把Matt的手拿下来，说：“我真是不敢相信。”

“谁说不是！”Matt嘟起嘴，“这个地方绝对有问题。”

“你说的对。”Ben转向他，眼睛里像有飘忽的火焰。

“你跟着发什么疯，不要在这里⋯⋯”Matt说晚了，Ben早一步摸上他早就产生反应的胯间，声音一下子软了下去，喃喃又重复一遍，“这个地方有问题⋯⋯”

“没错。”Ben点头，抱住Matt，两人的胯碰到一起，“得想办法解决。”

“在这个鬼地方怎么解决⋯⋯”Matt不愿承认看自己的春宫看得产生反应，后穴早已不由自主一阵阵收缩。

 

被按倒在地板上时，周围忙碌的人群忽然静止，然后消失了。

天花板上的迷雾里还在飘下钻石粉末。

Matt眨眨眼，有什么落进眼睛里。

Ben带着微微的笑意，向他压下来，亲亲他微翘的鼻尖，进入时在他耳边说：“我知道这是什么意思了。”

“嗯？”Matt轻哼一声，被填满的充实感令人餍足，没跟上Ben的思路。

“我们会成为演员。”Ben一边挺进一边肯定地说，“那些都是我们饰演的角色，所以职业，装扮，各有不同。”

“我是要成为一流的演员，可不是GV男星。”Matt撇撇嘴。

“呵，拭目以待吧。”

 

等他们终于找到出口走出来后，已经过了游乐场的打烊时间。天幕全暗，奇异的是，所有的游乐设施都没有关闭，彩灯闪烁，摩天轮缓慢转了一圈又一圈。

Ben和Matt牵手，一人一边抱着布偶熊，对他们绚烂的未来尚且茫然无知。

 

 

 

END


End file.
